Nightwings death
by Bakergirl14
Summary: I don't own any of the characters or young justice.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own young justice or any of the characters. Wally is still alive. mount justice is still standing. **

August 2019

The whole young justice crew was sitting in the lounge area of mount justice just chilling around waiting for another mission. than suddenly they heard the zeta tube _B13 Robin 2, B16 Batgirl,_ and _02 Batman_. Soon after the Gotham vigilante's came through everyone herd the zeta tube go off again _B03 Kid Flash, B07 Artemis_. the team looked confused on why Wally and Artemis there since they left they only came if the team absolutely needed them since they left the hero life behind. but then they looked over to the bat family and noticed that there was one family member missing and batgirl wasn't in her uniform.

"why are we here? and where is Nightwing he's normally the one briefing us on whatever mission he's sending us on" Wally asked while looking around the room and than finally putting eyes on batman.

Batman than looked down to floor to then put his eyes upon bat girl and said "batgirl do you want to let them know since you were with him?" batgirl than looked back to the group after looking at batman. with tears developing in her eyes she started to explain why their leader wasn't there:

"last night we were in bludhaven patrolling the area and we got a tip from batman saying that there was some gang activity happening near the docks. when we reached the docks we saw what they were doing and it dealt with a gun exchange. the one thing that we didn't expect to see was Penguin dealing the guns to joker.

we thought that this was going to be easy, we started to take action and after all the goons were down. we went for the main guys, when I got done taking down Penguin and handcuffing him I turned to face Nightwing. And when I did I saw that he was being held by gunpoint by the joker."

* * *

_With joker..._

_"batgirl you need to leave don't worry about me." dick said with a serious face while the joker had his arm around his neck. "hes going to kill both of us and bats cant get here fast enough to save both of us. please go I don't want you dying I love you to much"_

_the joker than said a snarly comment "Awww love its so precious. But love he does have a point you know to much, so would you both like to die together or watch one slowly die before your death?" joker said this with a giant grin on his face as usual but what he doesn't know is that batgirl pressed her distress button for batman right when she saw what Nightwing was going through. Suddenly they all heared a noise coming and joker knew what that noise was. Joker than went to having a angry face and looked over to Batgirl "wrong move girly you just signed away Nightwings life." with a giant smile on his face he moved the gun from right next to Nightwings face to his lower back and turned Nightwing to face the joker so the jokers face was the last one Nightwing saw. The next thing Bat girl knew she herd three shots go off..._

_As Night wing fell to the ground Bat girl ran over and shot joker in the shoulder and when he went down she handcuffed him and tied up his feet so he couldn't get up and run away. Batgirl than walked over to Nightwing as he was struggling to breath._

_"Babs you should've run" Dick said this as tears were forming in his eyes and struggling to breath. "I couldn't leave you dick I love you to much to let you go. so you better fight as hard as you can cause I need you and the team needs you." At this point Batgirl couldn't hold it in anymore her bestfriend was dying and there wasn't anything she could do to save him. _

_"the team will be fine Babs and Babs I want you to know ill be ok, ill be with my parents again." Nightwing wanted to hold on so much but he only had a few seconds left. Than a few moments later Batman showed up when he got over to Dick he took his mask off and held his son as tight as possible while crying. Batman hadn't cried this much in since his parents and Jason died. Nightwing looked at batman with a small smile on his face and said " I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of Barbra and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." batman gave Nightwing a nod saying it was gonna be ok. Batman than told batgirl help take him to the batmobile after they had sat him in the vehicle they started to drive to the nearest zeta tube where they could transport to mount justice. when they got there they took him straight to the med bay were they asked the doctor to keep him alive as long as possible so he could say goodbye to the team._

* * *

_Back to the present..._

After bat girl told the story everyone who was close to the hero headed towards the med bay so the hero could finally rest. when they got there most people couldn't hold back the tears. they saw their leader and friend laying on the bed with wires everywhere. Nightwing than opened up his eyes to see everyone who had impacted his life since he was nine year's old. after awhile one by one they all left the room till there were only two left in the room. Batgirl was next to him holding his hand and just looking up at her best friend whil next to the wall batman was leaning aginst holding back tears as his older son was laying their dying. then after a few minutes the doctor came in.

"batgirl and batman its time to unplug we cant keep him alive anymore. When I unplug everything he will still be alive but for only a few minutes." Nightwing was alive for only three more minutes. after Bat and Batgirl heard the flatline they broke down.

the doctor than said the words no one wanted to hear that day or ever "Nightwing has passed at 12:50 on March 11th,2019" after the doctor spoke those words batgirl ran to her favorite room on mount justice Nightwing's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot about tim and damien in the last chapter. Agin i dont own any of thease charecters and or young justice.**

_Previous..._

_the doctor than said the words no one wanted to hear that day or ever "Nightwing has passed at 12:50 on March 11th,2019" after the doctor spoke those words batgirl ran to her favorite room on mount justice Nightwing's room._

* * *

it had been some time after Nightwing had passed. After the doc declared him dead and Barbra ran into his room to cry. Bruce was spending the time to gather the teams that dick had been apart of.

in the living area the Justice league, teen titans, most of the bat family and then his latest team young justice. they were all in their separate groups the only two sitting next to each other was beast boy sitting with Meghan his big sister. Artemis was looking around and saw that the only member that wasn't in attendance was Barbra.

in front of everyone appeared Batman but he wasn't in his cowl he was just Bruce Wayne. "I called you all here because I wanted to let the ones who weren't here to begin with that Nightwing is dead. he died almost an hour ago." trying not to cry he continued. "Barbra isn't here because she wanted alone time, which i am respecting because she was with him through the attack and in his final moments. Before dick died he wanted me tell you all that he loved you all and he couldn't have done his without everyone. tommorow there is going to be a small will reading after the reading we are gonna pack his room and if its ok can you wally and artemis help me and the rest of the bats to pack up?" Artemis and wally gave a small nod to bruce." and last we are doing a small memorial in the watch tower and here in a few days after me and Barbra give speeches at his bludhaven and gothem memorial, and we would like you all there without costume. Dick loved you all with and with out costumes please come as yourselfs"

After Bruces speech everyone stayed in their seats remaining quiet.

* * *

in Nightwings room Barbra was just sitting on the bed watching the news and then she suddenly heard a knock on the door. "leave me alone plz" Barbra said this as she just slipps more into the covers. then she heared the door open and saw that it was bruce. "oh bruce sorry, come on in" as she was sitting up in the bed so he could sit on the corner of the bed.

"how are you doing?" he looked at her with caring eyes. bruce has always seen Barbra as a daughter. "iam doing the best that I can right now. I did want to talk to you though bruce?"

"what is it?"

"I want to continue to work with the team but I don't think I can as batgirl anymore."

"ok so what would you like to be called than?" Bruce said this with a fatherly look on his face.

Barbra took a deep breath and explained "I dont want to be called batgirl anymore due to batgirl was dicks partner in crime. I want to be called Oracle because dick use to tell me I was his Oracle cause I always his future"

Bruce looked at her while grabbing her hand "what would you do as Oracle?"

" I would be look out and communications from here." bruce than gave Barbra a suddele nod and then got up and told her " that works and I know dick would be so happy and supportive of this. and if you ever need anything just let me know."

* * *

it was the next day...

everyone who was to attend the will reading was there. in attendance was Alfred who was to read the will, Bruce, Barbra, Wally, Artemis, Jason, Tim, and last was Damien.

"iam here today to read the last will of master Richard Grayson. his will says

_Dear family, _

_Enclosed in the envelope i have letters fo you all you can all read them out load or you can read them alone. along with the letters are individual gifts of some sort. thank you all for your support. ill see you soon._

_-Dick_

Alfred then handed everyone there individual envelopes. they all decided to stay in the living room and read them to themselves.

first to open their letter was Alfred

_Dear Alfred,_

_My grandparents died when i was little, so when Bruce adopted me as his son i looked up to you as a grandfather. And you were nevr a butler to me you were always my dear friend. Thank you for taking care of me when Bruce wasnt there due to saving the world. enclosed is the best gift i could think to give you._

_-Dick_

Enclosed alfred pulled out a picture of him and dick when dick had graduated from gotham academy. on the other side of the picture it read "thanks for the support Gramps -love dick" at this point Alfred couldn't hold back his tears.

next one to open a letter was Bruce

_Dear bruce _

_I know we are probably still working on our relationship since I left my robin life. But I still thought about you while I was living my life in bludhaven. You will always be my dad. Don't forget to give Babs my little gift._

_love your son Dick_

inside with his letter was copy's from Gotham's city hall for a name change. the letter read _Richard "Dick" Grayson_ changes name to _Richard "Dick" Grayson-Wayne. _Bruce definitely started to get teary eyed after he saw the name change. Jason was next

_Dear Jason _

_I never really got to talk to you as much when we were living under the same roof. but one of my biggest regrets was that I never got to be your big brother before you "died". As a gift for you I want you to become Nightwing now that I am gone and become a hero again. I hope you take it. and don't worry you don't have to be part of the team._

_love your big bro Dick_

Jason just nodded he liked the idea of becoming a hero again. Tim was next

_Dear Tim_

_I don't have much for you little bro. Except please look after everyone they all will need you. you have always been the relaxed brother. continue being red robin for me. the gift that I will give you is my apartment you can sell it or what not but its there for you. _

_-Dick_

Tim was happy to have something that was dicks but something he can make his own. the last brother to open his letter was Damien

_Dear Damien_

_we didn't get to talk much while you were here but I loved having you as my brother. I know that you will come up with the idea of a lazuris pit so I can come back to life. please don't I don't want you to use that I get to see my parents again. my gift for you is the original robin mask. _

_-Dick_

inside was the mask, Damien had the same reaction as Jason he just nodded at the mask and had a grin on his face. the next three people who had to receive letters were his best friends.

_Dear Wally and Artemis _

_you guys have been my best friends since we all joined this team. Wally please look out for Babs please shes going to be lost. And wally don't wait to marry Artemis. I waited to long to marry my girl and this happened. Artemis keep wally sane I know after this he will be in a funk keep him his funky self and get back into retirement, I brought you back and I shouldn't have. I want you both to finish school and have a life._

_-Dick_

the final letter was to none other than Barbra his girl

_Dear Babs_

_your letter is the latest one I have written. I don't know if I should have written this a month into our relationship. but I will say that this is the hardest one I have had to write. we have known each other since we both came into this life of saving people. I bet after this you wont know what to do. as your best friend in the whole world I want you to continue with life. don't hold anything back. I don't care if its in this life of fighting crime or if its living a peaceful life somewhere far away. make sure Damien doesn't take me to a lazuris pit if I have died this young than I died a hero. God Babs I wanted to marry you so bad but now I cant but I at least can write what my vows would've said:_

_Babs I have loved you since I met you, it wasn't till I was out on my own in Bludhaven that I seemed so far from Gotham. nights that I was lonely I would look out my apartment window and just imagine what you where doing. I loved it there but I realized that after my parents died Bludhaven wasn't my home anymore, plus a saying my always said was "home isn't a city or a house that you live in, its where your loved ones are". So I woke up one day and decided to move back. When I moved I made it a goal to be with you. we have seen our self's in the worst way and the best way.I love you so much._

_I hope those would've fit I cant believe I wont be able to actually say them to you while your standing in front of me in your wedding dress and having that amazing bridal glow. And I wish I could see our kids Karla Marie our beautiful girl named after my mom and your mom and John Jameson our son named after your dad and my dad if those are the names of them or in case we ever had them. I cant believe I ll miss so much. but one day you will see me again and tell me all about the rest of your years. and if we aren't married yet remind bruce to give you my gift. I ll miss you my oracle_

_Love ya Babs_

_-Dick_

* * *

When Barbra looked up from her letter she couldn't help but laugh a little while still crying. Artemis walked over to her and just hugged her while she let out her emotions. she then looked up again to bruce standing in front of her, he then bent down and pulled out a little box. "Dick was gonna give this to you the night he died on the rooftop but he didn't get the chance to." Barbra then took the box and opened it up and grabbed the best engagement ring she had ever seen. She then grabbed the ring and put it on her finger and got up from her spot and started to talk

"So I need to tell you all something important. After this event I reached my final decision I am gonna stay with the team but I wont be bat girl anymore. I will be officially hanging up that mantel." everyone looked at her with sadness and then Artemis stood up looking at her closet friend and asked "you cant leave us. we just lost Dick we just lost dick." Barbra walked up to Artemis and kneeled down to hold her hands and reassured her best friend with the best words that any of them could hear "I am not leaving you guys I am gonna stay here at mount justice and help with looking out for the new recruits and being your guys eyes and ears. my new code name is gonna be Oracle. I wanted to use Dicks nickname for me."

after they heard what she had to say they all nodded and started to say there farewells together those who weren't helping pack his room left and every one else stayed in the spare rooms for the night so they could all get ready to pack his room the next day and tomorrow night go to the memorial for Gotham and Bludhaven.


End file.
